Regret or maybe not
by kristenann
Summary: Hermione Granger goes to a party and well read to find out. i have no idea where im going with this one. R AND R


A/N: Okay I was just about to go to sleep and this came up. I stayed up and wrote it. I don't know where im going wit this, no idea at all. ok. R and R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Regret or maybe not  
  
Chapter 1: History  
  
I remember the night so well.  
  
The night I gave into temptation.  
  
I was young,  
  
just one month after I left Hogwarts.  
  
It was a party.  
  
A party to celebrate the ending of seven years of schooling.  
  
Everyone was invited  
  
and I mean everyone.  
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
  
I remember so many people came.  
  
I believe I heard someone say all of us had come.  
  
Even the Slytherins.  
  
No-one thought they would come.  
  
So many had run off and joined Voldemort.  
  
It was thought that the 'new' Death Eaters would be with him.  
  
Planning the downfall of the magic and muggle world.  
  
But no, they were here.  
  
Anyway,  
  
it was a proper party.  
  
A party with dancing, music and let's not forget.  
  
The all time great: alcohol.  
  
Alcohol was running freely.  
  
No fights broke out, thank goodness.  
  
But the effects of alcohol broke out.  
  
The usual.  
  
Kissing, stripping. All that stuff.  
  
Plus the sex.  
  
Everyone was so drunk.  
  
We didn't know what was happening.  
  
That's how it happened.  
  
I had gotten an owl from Harry.  
  
Saying that a party was planned in 2 nights.  
  
That I was going.  
  
Going whether I liked it or not.  
  
I didn't want to go, but I didn't put up a fight either.  
  
Harry would force me to go.  
  
I wanted to look my best.  
  
So I had my hair done.  
  
Frizzy, bushy hair goodbye.  
  
Welcome straight, sleek hair.  
  
Gone was dull, dark brown hair.  
  
In was light brown hair.  
  
Also my nails were looked at.  
  
Instead of short, yuck nails.  
  
They were long and beautiful with a pink shine.  
  
Eyebrows, legs and other areas was waxed.  
  
My body looked great and I felt it too.  
  
Outfit.  
  
I decided on tight jeans and tight red top.  
  
Makeup was a natural look.  
  
So I was ready.  
  
Harry and Ron collected me from home.  
  
They were amazed.  
  
Ron couldn't stop starring.  
  
That's Ron for you, but I know he doesn't mean it.  
  
Harry on the other hand was completely different.  
  
I could see he liked the change.  
  
He was very easy to read.  
  
At last we left and headed to the party.  
  
I saw so many people I knew.  
  
Well offcourse I would see them, it was a Hogwarts party.  
  
But it was amazing all the same.  
  
All the usual people from Gryffindor.  
  
Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati etc.  
  
And then there was Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and  
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchley who were from Hufflepuff.  
  
From Ravenclaw Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
and Lisa Turpin.  
  
Then I saw a few Slytherins.  
  
I was shocked. I remember.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe,  
  
Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and him.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Standing there, by himself.  
  
Strange without his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Dressed in pure black.  
  
Black long pants and black button up shirt.  
  
His golden hair slicked back as usual.  
  
But he looked much older.  
  
More manly.  
  
His gold eyes starring at nothing.  
  
Then his eyes caught mine and he smirked.  
  
Panicking slightly I grabbed for a drink.  
  
And did not stop.  
  
It was not like me to drink.  
  
Not at all.  
  
I hated the stuff.  
  
I drifted around.  
  
Chatting.  
  
And drinking.  
  
Getting more drunk as I talked.  
  
I got a few kisses  
  
on the lips.  
  
From Dean, Seamus, Justin, Terry.  
  
They were fine, until a Slytherin drifted into my path.  
  
Blaise Zabini.  
  
He was drunk, otherwise he would never come near me.  
  
That's when my memory of the party goes blurry.  
  
Huge chunks went missing.  
  
What did I do?  
  
Even today I don't know.  
  
Somehow I turned up into Draco's arms.  
  
I think we talked for awhile.  
  
Then I think I launched myself at him.  
  
Onto his lips.  
  
The alcohol did that.  
  
The weird thing I remember.  
  
As clear as day.  
  
He didn't fight back.  
  
Then I or him.I don't know  
  
was led to the bedroom.  
  
Where we  
  
needless to say.  
  
Did the dirty  
  
Fucked each other  
  
Did it  
  
Hooked up  
  
Made out  
  
had sex  
  
A/N: R AND R please 


End file.
